Quisiera
by Asiia
Summary: TE AMO, Y SI NO ENTIENDES HAS LO QUE QUIERAS, DESPUES DE TODO ya lo sabia, tu nunca me harías caso, nunca” hablar, decirlo todo, sin importar nada mas, no puedes,”MENTIROSO”intento YAOI Horo HoroxRen Tao. TERMINADO.
1. Estandares

**Fanfic: "Quisiera…"**

**Cáp.: "Estándares"**

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

··♥··

**Advertencia**: Intento Yaoi-shonen ai Horo Horo x Ren Tao.  
O lo que es lo mismo relación Hombre x Hombre.  
Mi primer fanfic de Shaman King.

··♥··

"Dialogo."

'pensamiento'.

_**Frases o citas.**_

··♥··

Para los grisáceos días de aquellos años dejados en el olvido, la remembranza de aventuras pasadas quedaba con un deje de nostalgia en el lugar más recóndito del corazón.  
No es que tratara en vano de contener la sonrisa al momento de ver aquella silueta dibujársele en la mente, lo que le costaba reconocer en esos momentos era la forma en que su rostro le forzaba a mostrarse afable, su actitud tendía por una prolongada amabilidad para con todo personaje con quien cruzare la mirada.

"Ren, el desayuno pronto estará listo, ve a ducharte." La serenidad en aquellas palabras sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos al poseedor de los ámbares ilusionados.

"Buenos días hermana. Ahora mismo lo haré." La peculiar cortesía le obligo más por los estándares de casa a hacerle una leve reverencia antes de retirarse.

Un día mas del incesante invierno decembrino, aquella temporada en la que las personas se reúnen para intercambiar abrazos, buenos deseos que curiosamente se contrasta con lo monótono de los colores y las formas naturales. Hojas caídas, hierba quemada por las heladas y suicidios por doquier.

'Aunque él no diga nada, esta muy feliz en esta navidad' La joven hermana de Tao, entro en la cocina para disponer los preparativos del gran comedor.

··♥··

La gotas rebosantes de jubilo rozaban la piel del felino muchacho, el cual por mas intentos truncados que hacia para apartar a ese ser de su mente solo conseguía frustrar su estándar establecido. '¡No, yo no puedo pensar así. Si tal vez fuera en otro lugar y otro momento, no, no, no. **_Mujer y hombre, hombre y mujer._**' Recriminaba para si.

"Horo."

Sentir un palpitar incesante llegar a su corazón, el estomago dándole vuelcos al intentar pronunciar el nombre de aquel, que en las penumbras de la fantasía nocturna anhelaba volver a ver… sentir tan cerca de si, con otro sentido claro, pero al fin de todo lo había aceptado

"Horo…él."

Implacable el tiempo le obligo a retomar su placentero regaderazo, froto con tal suavidad su pálida piel, que pareciera el jabón victima de celos por demás.

"Otro aburrido fin de semana…mas ahora no puedo, aunque quisiera."

··♥··

Al paso de los meses, Tao esperaba mitigar por completo aquel sentimiento aun latente, mas para sorpresa de su herida voluntad, no pudo erradicar por completo esa…'Despreciable sensación'.

La primavera llego de improvisto antes de lo habitual, mariposas, aves y hasta su hermana parecían conspirar en su contra, pues se paseaban de aquí para allá con… **'_Alguien mas'_** en un gesto de absoluto desinterés miro a las fastidiosas palomas que se posaron en la ventana del chino; por simple cansancio voluntario permitió que siguieran con **_lo suyo_**.  
Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que se trataba no de palomo y paloma, si no de palomo y palomo.  
"Que tan perdidos estamos en este mundo que hasta los animales hacen **_eso."_** Dijo para si mismo reprendiendo a su prematura mente 'Esto no pasa siempre, ni al cualquiera ¡es una señal Ren!'.

"Una señal, Ren, una señal." Se dijo en un entrecortado suspiro.  
Ciertamente había logrado gran parte de sus caprichos desde aquel incomodo día en que se encontró a Yoh Asakura, pero sabia que esto estaba en contra de sus propios principios y deseos racionales.  
Como temía, la perilla fue girada una y otra vez, solo espero a poder vislumbrar al causante de sus temores al momento.

"Ren, buenos días, tienes una llamada telefónica."

"Ah eres tu, hermana, gracias." Respondió profundamente aliviado y tal vez solo tal vez un tanto desconsolado.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto para si la hija mayor de los Tao, puesto que el menor se retiro a responder la solicitud.

··♥··

"Si, diga." Resoplo al auricular.

"Huhuhu Ren ¿Cómo has estado, amigo?"

"Yoh…" La voz se le helo por unos momentos. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Saludarte Ren, es que hace mucho que no hablábamos, y bueno hoy me escape del entrenamiento de Anna, huhuhu por eso estoy aquí."

"Ya veo, si es verdad, pero Yoh, si Anna llega a enterase ella te matara." Dejo escapar una leve sonrisa.

"Tranquilo Tao, tranquilo, deja que la paz del universo fluya y mejor dime ¿Cuando nos visitas?"

"Pues creo que iré a tu próximo funeral, haha, no se cuando me inviten." Se motivaba con amigos de verdad como solo Asakura lo era.

"No seas así, sabes que eres bienvenido en todo momento."

"Gracias."

"YOH ASAKURA…ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI." Escucho acercarse a la rubia, temor de todos los shamanes.

"Ren, te espero, hasta luego." Apenas Asakura hubo pronunciado estas débiles palabras la comunicación se corto, para perplejidad de Ren, que dejo su mente volar hasta llegar a las más crueles torturas de as que seria victima su amigo.

"Pobre Yoh, como no la estará pasando, realmente me necesita."…'Al menos para que no sufra solo'.

··♥··

Con aquella convicción 'ayudar a Yoh a salir de ese circulo vicioso en el que Asakura sufre mientras Kyoyama maltrata' comenzó una mas de sus extrañas travesías.

El típico viaje en tren se convirtió en una lucha constante por seguir reprimiendo su **_'Despreciable sensación'_** para con Horo Horo.

Si el dueño de los ojos azules como el cielo en las montañas también era dueño de su insomnio y más grandes temores. Estaba incitado a verlo.

Una serie de sucesos indescriptibles le custodiaron a lo largo de su trayecto, una pareja de muchachos que no dejaban de tomarse las manos. La música ¿romántica? y las dudas de su compañero de viaje, un niño de apenas unos cinco años.

"¿Por qué esos muchachos se abrazan?" Al escuchar esto Tao sintió ruborizarse hasta la punta de su cabello. '¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño hace ese tipo de preguntas, ¿En que pervertido mundo vivimos?'.

"¿Por qué, señor, ¿Por qué?" Sentir la presión a la que el infante le sometía, no tuvo otro remedio que decir como era su estilo la más pura verdad.

"Por que son **_gays_**." Respondió cruzando los brazos. 'Así este mocoso dejara de molestar'.

"¿Que es **_gay_**, señor ¿Qué es, ¿Qué es?" Oh por los grandes espíritus que es lo que había hecho.

"Es que…son….pues por que se quieren mucho." dijo al fin de su titubeo.

"Ah, ya. ¿Y son hermanos?" volvió a interrogar el infante

"Puede ser o son muy buenos amigos. Puedes preguntarles." Una amplia sonrisa chantajista se dibujo en sus labios. 'muy bien, eres tan inteligente Ren Tao'.

"No, gracias." El mundo entero cayo sobre los pesado hombros del chino, cuanto tiempo podría seguir soportando las prematuras preguntas de aquel niño que hacia parecer las casualidades unas verdaderas causalidades.

'Señales' suspiro de aliviado al ver que la madre llegaba por su hijo.

"Adiós señor." Agito entusiastamente su pequeño brazo.

"Adiós." Sonrió de alivio.

Sin duda esto era el colmo, todo esto pasarle justo a él, Ren Tao, él Ren que siempre esta a la orden de la etiqueta, el que dirán y la buena reputación.

"¿Ir a casa de Yoh?.. ¿Horo Horo estará invitado también?"El deseo vehemente que tanto intenta borrar, erradicar de si, es cada vez más fuerte y constante como las pulsaciones en su corazón.

··♥··

**Por: Asia Black Mizuhara (As-NeKon)**

Si ah gustado hacérmelo saber.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Parte shaman, parte humano, parte enamor

**Fanfic: "Quisiera…"  
Cáp.: Parte shaman, parte humano, parte enamorado.**

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

··♥··

**Advertencia**: Intento Yaoi-shonen ai Horo Horo x Ren Tao.  
O lo que es lo mismo relación Hombre x Hombre.  
Mi primer fanfic de Shaman King.

··♥··

"Dialogo."

'pensamiento'.

_**Frases o citas.**_

··♥··

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Interrogo la rubia de ojos oscuros al ver a Tao desplomarse frente la puerta.

"Yoh me invito." Respondió el felino chico en un tono retador.

"Ya veo, pasa entonces." Para los escasos 17 años Anna poseía una enorme madurez, incluso a Tao logro ruborizar por momentos. Si no fuera por que este estaba deseoso de encontrarse con su amado, aun a sabiendas de que lo recibiría con las nefastas bromas de siempre y eso si es que Horo Horo estuviere de visita también, dada la suerte que traía en estos últimos días, casi podía asegurar la presencia del nipón.

··♥··

"Huhu, llegas en un buen momento Ren." El anfitrión le invita a tomar la ducha con un ademán.

"Como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh?" Murmuro divertido aquel de cabellos azulados, ese mismo que quitaba el sueño de Tao, él era capaz de robarle suspiros y pensamientos, sin saberlo, sin quererlo.

"Hoto Hoto, no has cambiado nada." Vocifero el chino buscando causar furia en el azul.

"Soy HORO HORO." Cruzo las gemas azules con las ambarinas del felino, un extraño escalofrió le recorrió.

Ren poseía una de más miradas mas profundas que el joven Horo Horo hubiese visto jamás, pero especialmente hoy, en ese momento se pudo sentir inspeccionado de pies a cabeza, de cuerpo, mente y alma por su amigo de la infancia.

"¿Pasa algo pues, tu Horo Hoto?"

"No, Chocolove…Y ME LLAMO HOTO HORO."

Alejándose un poco de aquel desenfrenado pleito, Len observa con detalle cada movimiento de su apreciado amigo, cuestionándose aun mas el por que de aquella prematura sensación.

··♥··

Reviviendo recuerdos para amortiguar el aburrimiento que da la vida, era eso lo que les mantenía unidos.  
Esperando que sin previo avise otro shaman demente osare finiquitar la paz de los elementos, los espíritus y la armonía con los humanos.  
Las horas y días pasaron, al final la rutina comenzaba a dominarles, antiguos aventureros caídos en un estado vegetativo.

'A cada momento que lo tengo cerca, mas, mas… soy un Tao, aquel que debe seguir las normas del Taoismo, ciertos valores, aun así, aunque quisiera sacarlo de mi mente no puedo.' Posado sobre la hierba cubierta por el sereno matutino, divisando a lo lejos un viejo cementerio, cuantos recuerdos no inundaron su mente y en todos ellos, el objeto de sus mas recónditos temores se hacia presente.

"Ren ¿Matando el tiempo?" Saludo el nipón ojiazul, se habría dado cuenta de lo sonrosado de su compañero si no hubiese desviado la mirada al sol naciente.

"Si…para no caer en monotonía… ¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí?" El latir cada vez mas intenso, la sangre caliente pulsando rápidamente, un corazón acelerado, ese calor que inundaba su rostro a cada silaba proveniente de azul.

"Ah eso, pues esta mañana, es decir aun mas de mañana te vi salir de la posada y pensé que ver a donde ibas no era mala idea, después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer." Mirando fijamente en los ojos de su interlocutor, el peliazul se encogió de hombros soltando sonora carcajada al ver tan sorprendido compañero.

"No le encuentro la gracias, eso es violación a mi privacidad." Defendió el poco territorio que le quedaba de coherencia al confundido ambarino.

"Pues…" Un acercamiento lento de sus cuerpos.

"¿Qué haces Horo…?" trato inútilmente de desviarse Tao.

"Nada." Poso la frente en la del chino, que sentía cada vez mas invitación a besarle.

"¿Horo?"Ya era tarde para hacer uso de razón, Olvidose de las reglas, las normas y todo aquello que estorbaba tan anhelado momento.

"Ren…" Musito muy cerca ya de los prohibidos labios del felino shaman.

"¿Qué?" un murmullo salido de Tao, le invito a continuar.

"Quisiera…si me lo permites, aun que se…" Sus manos se apoderaron del pálido rostro. Acortando la distancia entre ellos para finalmente terminar en un rocé de sus labios.

"Ren." Aprisionando con ternura las mejillas sonrosadas de Tao, dispuso a juguetear.

"Horo…" Quitándose de aquella cárcel moral, encontró en la boca de su amigo satisfacción a su anhelo de probarle y sentirle tan cerca.

"Horo, hace tiempo deseaba verte." Un beso mas concluyo su frase.

"También yo Ren, por eso le pedí a Yoh que me ayudara." Volvió a posar sus labios en los de Tao.

"¿QUE YOH SABE DE ESTO?" Aterrado por el pánico del **_que dirán_** Tao dejo de lado al shaman de hielo, centrándose en como saldría de semejante escándalo, y todo por unos momentos de sepa los espíritus que.

"Espera Ren, Yoh aun no sabe nada de lo que siento por ti, le dije que simplemente quería recordar viejos tiempos con todos…"

La suplicante mirada cabizbaja del azul pudo doblegar los sentimientos del amarillo.

"Horo, dijiste que sientes algo por mi ¿Qué es?" aquellos ojos duros y profundos observaron al nipón de la forma mas amena que este imaginase.

"Ren…pues es tan obvio lo que…siento por ti, es que yo…" buscaba tímido una respuesta similar en el shaman.

"Horo, yo no estoy seguro de nada contigo, simplemente tenia ganas de verte y sentirte así, cerca pero no se que es, quisiera poder corresponderte pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo."

"Si, claro, solo no te tardes mucho, por favor, que tengas muy buenos días Ren." Sus aguamarinas derramaron un liquido salado, la voz se le quebraba pero no permitiría que su amado le viera llorar, sufrir por que no deseaba presionarle, opto por irse lo antes posible del lado de Tao.

"Horo Horo." suspiro Tao, no era capaz de asimilar aun lo que el mismo buscaba, ahora que lo tenia frente si le dejaba escapar, 'estupidas reglas, maldita moral' muy a pesar de que su pensar seguía en extremo ligado al común pensar del siglo pasado.

··♥··

"Nada es eterno en esta tierra mi querido Ren" Lanzo al viento, aun lloroso aquel nipón ladrón de sueños sin desearlo.

Eternidades le parecieron los primeros minutos alejados de su amado felino humano. La angustia se duplico a las primeras horas de su osadía, besar a Ren ¿quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a semejante acto? 'Solo el estupido Horo Horo'.

Ingenuo niño soñar siquiera que el recto shaman amarillo voltease a verlo como algo mas que un amigo, y eso ya era mucho pedir para con Ren Tao.

Fantasía y nada más que fantasía aquella matutina sesión de besos con su amor inalcanzable, un sueño mas eso debió ser.

Culmino el primer día, el dolor en el pecho se triplico, la eternidad parecía poca cosa ante la espera del hielo, Horo Horo.

··♥··

"Perdóname Horo, mi Horito Horol, perdóname por tener que hacer esto."

Murmuraba para si en la penumbra de la noche aquel que alguna vez pensase en el cumplir un deber, ese que sentía la valentía brotar de su cuerpo, el equilibrado shaman felino estaba confundido, desecho a causa de un bufón de hielo.

··♥··

**Por: Asia Black Mizuhara (As-NeKon)**

Si ah gustado hacérmelo saber.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Dudas

**Fanfic: "Quisiera…"**

**Cáp.: "Dudas"**

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

··♥··

**Advertencia**: Intento Yaoi-shonen ai Horo Horo x Ren Tao.  
O lo que es lo mismo relación Hombre x Hombre.  
Mi primer fanfic de Shaman King.

··♥··

"Dialogo."

'pensamiento'.

_**Frases o citas.**_

··♥··

Segunda semana de Mayo, quince días de estancia shamanica llegaban a su fin, para celebrar la vida y recordar aquel momento siempre, decidieron visitar la muchedumbre de cerezos, que en ese día florecían radiantes.

Un misticismo envolviéndoles en su esencia enigmática, embriagándolos con aquel viento perfumado que rebozarte acaricia las mejillas de los presentes.

"Orale micifuz corre por el campo verde." Hablo Chocolove a los cuatro vientos para que su espíritu le escuchase.

"Chocolove, Chocolove, te recuerdo que hoy solo hemos venido nosotros, nada de espíritus." Dijo entre risas aquel azul de corazón roto.

"Ah pues, ya se tu Horo, pero la costumbre hombre, la costumbre." Un deje de nostalgia resoplo en los labios del moreno shaman veracruzano.

"Muchachos, Lyserg y Ryu quedaron de esperarnos aquí." Intento Asakura calmar los mares de dolor entre sus amigos.

"Es verdad, el inepto con espada de madera. ¿Qué fue de él?" cuestiono Tao.

"Huhu, pues es una larga historia, lo que importa es que ahora esta con Lyserg."

"Si, pues, por raro que suene, el Ryu anda con Lyserg" 'A pa' gustitos del inglesito' Meditaba Chocolove.

··♥··

"Es así de fácil solo andar con alguien sin importar que, quien o como es." dijo a lo bajo Asakura, para malestar auricular del chino que sentía complots por doquier.

"Yoh" Anna le miro amenazante, hablar de ese tipo de temas ponía la piel chinita a la rubia.

"Hu, sin embargo es tan patético que Lyserg ande con ese inepto, además como puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera Yoh, ellos son hombres, ambos" El inquebrantable Ren Tao es capaz de dudar.

"Ah Ren, para estas épocas eso es muy común, huhu, por ejemplo Chocolove y Horo Horo pueden andar y no pasa nada. ¿Verdad muchachos?" La risita chillona triunfo por instantes al ver el sonrosado rostro de Tao.

"¿QUE?...estas diciendo que aceptas ese tipo de relaciones torcidas y…Yoh tenias que ser." Alejarse un poco del grupo para poner los pies en la tierra, dejar de una vez aquella ilusión infernal de tener al azul.

"Si pues, pero no me gustan los Hotos Hotos, prefiero a las nenas." Se defendió el moreno.

"Que NO soy Hoto Hoto, ha que se puede hacer contigo pareces mula." Aquellas aguamarinas cruzaron momentos con los ámbares distraídos.

"Mejor burro mi chavo, hehehe."

··♥··

El día decaía en un atardecer dorado, de esos en los que miras las nubes y ellas recuerdos y tesoros escondidos.

Un día como ese en el que un suspiro escapa de tu alma, momentos en los que anhelas estar al lado de la persona amada, verle a los ojos, en ellos encontrar el mar y el cielo.

Capullos de cerezo perdiendo pétalos a cada segundo, pétalos que se posan provocadores de sentires ajenos.

En la lejanía del paisaje una pareja evocadora de anhelos, al menos para él.

Se hubieron dispersado en pares por el bosque para ver, apreciar y llevar consigo ese algo que se respira entre los cerezos.

"Horo…" Que mas te queda cuando el mundo entero corrompe tu resistencia, cuando tu propio corazón te advierte la llegada de un intruso pero no te defiende.  
Las neuronas dejan de trabajar lógicamente y empiezan a procesar solo su nombre, cuando los días son horas y las horas minutos si a tu lado esta.  
Si es lo que mas quieres para que ir contra la corriente.

"Ren, este tengo algo que decirte, pero, he, este ¿no te van a enojar, ¿Verdad?"

El rostro del hielo de tiño en un rojo audible.

"Esta bien, dime." Girar la mirada a otro lado para que note tu alegría, su existencia motiva la tuya, sin su presencia ¿Qué eres?

"Erg, recuerdas cuando te seguí y…yo…te…be-s-e." Es difícil articular una vocal si un nudo enorme roe tu garganta, cuando el nerviosismo para a ser una psicosis.

"Desafortunadamente si." Mentir, mentir, fingir, ese es tu papel si la inseguridad gobierna, incluso la duda es aliada.

"Pues veras, que, eso fue por que…Chocolove y yo…estábamos jugando y…pues."

"Si van a decir algo que sea claro, conciso y breve."El miedo te llega al ver la posibilidad de no tener lo que tanto amas, pero si el amor s desear el bienestar del otro ¿No eres un egoísta?

··♥·· Horo Horo Flash Back ··♥··

"Entonces tu Hoto Hoto tu castigo será, será, déjame pensar."

"Que no soy Hoto Hoto."

"Muchachos tranquilos, la botella es un juego para pasársela bien."

"Ya se, Tao."

"¿Que tiene Ren?"

"Hoto eres capaz de besarlo."

"¿QUE, como te atreves chaparro simplón."

"Huhu, Horo Horo tranquilo no es algo que Chocolove elija es la botella la que lo escoge."

"Ándale tu Yoh, estas departe de este desconsiderado."

"Te apoyamos."

"Ya que, pero Ren me va a matar y será por su culpa."

··♥·· Horo Horo Fin Flash Back ··♥··

"Maldito, así que Yoh y el imbesil del bufón sabían lo que harías." Tomarlo del cuello ante el coraje, su orgullo agredido por esos, sus amigos.

"Pues, pero, Ren, eso no es lo que." La culpa remordía su conciencia por lo que no intentaría defenderse.

"Tu maldito mentiroso te atreviste no solo a besarme si no que también hablaste de mas." miro cristito a su ladrón de sueños.

"Eso no, lo que te dije es verdad, yo te amo." Tocar las manos de Tao por ultima vez, decir la verdad para liberarse del dolor.

"MENTIROSO." Gritar, desahogarse, matar todo aquello que recuerde esos momentos.  
Tao, llorando desesperado, seguía apretando el cuello de la camisa a su azul.

"No, Ren, Ren, escúchame por favor, ESCUCHAME." Los sentimientos suelen ser contagiosos. Las gemas cristicas del nipón se desquebrajaban en fragmentos finos de agua.

"Horo Horo, me mentiste, te burlaste de mi. Quisiera poder decir _no paso nada_, _empecemos de nuevo_; pero por más que intente, el orgullo puede más que lo que siento o no siento por ti." La calma llega poco a poco, cuando empiezas a razonar las cosas como lo has hecho por años, toda la vida.

"Ren, lo que paso, fue que." El lento alejar de aquel en momentos anteriores te brindo su corazón y ahora el odio mas extremo, roe cada hueso de tu cuerpo ¿Qué puedes hacer?

"Lo que paso, es que me di cuenta de lo especial que eres para mi, y no me atreví a besarte por que fuera el reto de Chocolove, si lo hice es por que debía decirte lo que siento, aunque tu seguramente no me correspondieses…como ah pasado."

··♥··

"Mami, mira es el muchacho con el que me senté de venida ¿Puedo ir a verlo?" el infante se aproximo a la madre para sobornarle con su enorme sonrisa.

"Esta bien, pero no te tardes." La felicidad de un hijo vale mas que la propia vida para una madre, sea lo que fuere que esta significara.

"Hola señor ¿Se acuerda de mi, soy el que le pregunto sobre los muchachos que son _gays." _Característico en un niño decir la verdad sin rodeos y como es. El pequeño estiro un poco la cabeza para ver quien se sentaba ala lado de su amigo.

"Ah…si, te recuerdo, claro que te recuerdo." Intentando inútilmente de esconder el tono rojizo del rostro, Tao, saludo al infante.

"Señor ¿Él es su hermano?" Cuestiono audiblemente, al cruzar su verdusca mirada con aquellas juguetonas gemas azules.

"Me llamo Ren, y no, no es mi hermano" Desviando la mirada el chino sonrió tímido, sin esperar el bombardeo que seguía.

"Ya se, entonces usted, es como los _gays, _SU AMIGO Y USTED SON _GAY_S ¿verdad?" Triunfo, victoria, para la inocencia de aquel niño que vociferaba a mas no poder, mientras Tao escondía la cara en el libro que leía momentos antes de la visita.

"Haha, veo que eres me mente abierta ¿he?" se animo a hablar el ladrón del hielo.

"Si, por cierto allá están otros señores que son _gays._ ¿No quieren conocerlos?" Menciono el niño divertido por los gestos del ambarino, mientras el nipón reía tímido.

··♥·· Flash Back ··♥··

"¿Que quieres?" La noche caía incontenible ante el bosque, imponiendo su lecho mortal al día inerte. Miro de reojo para encontrarse con aquel traidor, ahora invadía su privacidad.  
Los ámbares rotos culpaban al ladrón.

"Que me escuches." un completo desastre fue de él, aquel sonriente chico de cabellos azules, mirada vivas, tez blanca; se encontraba frente una mirada fuerte, la mas dolorosa para si, sin embargo ya no quedaba mas, aun tienes mas que decir, ha, esta bien." La esperanza muere al ultimo, que mas da.

"Si, cuando yo fui a buscarte, no te lo negare, mis intenciones eran cumplir el reto que me puso Chocolove, pero al llegar y verte allí, yo…" En momentos críticos, a veces decisivos, es cuando un nudo enorme invade la voz, quieres hablar, decirlo todo, sin importar nada mas, pero no puedes, las lagrimar roen tus ojos, de ti no emerge ningún sonido.

"¿Eso es todo?"

Llevas tus manos a la garganta, levantas la mirada para pedir un poco de tiempo, deseas mas que nada aclarar las cosas, NO PUEDES, NO PUEDES, que desesperación, impotencia, una vez mas, de nuevo perderás esa oportunidad ¿lo harás?

"Te amo." al fin, lo dices.

"Hu, claro."

"Por eso no lo hice, no cumplí con lo que pidió Chocolove, yo solo TE BESE POR QUE TE AMO, Y SI NO ENTIENDES ESO HAS LO QUE QUIERAS POR QUE DESPUES DE TODO ya lo sabia, tu nunca me harías caso, nunca." amargura, aquel hueco que invadía tu ser, dejaba pasar una completa calma, ese nudo que sostenía tus cuerdas se desataba por magia, las lagrimas que quebraban tu mirar, se secaban a causa de que, después de todo, esa persona especial esta a tu lado y sabe lo que sientes.

"Eso crees…"

Si el amor es desear el bien del otro, sin esperar nada a cambio, poco a poco lo vas entendiendo.

Das el paso.

"Si." Tu corazón late a más no poder y a la vez es como si se detuviera por desear conocer la respuesta.

"Estas equivocado."

Un beso, cambia todo.

··♥·· Fin Flash Back ··♥··

"CUANDO YO SEA GRANDE SERE _GAY._" Grito a mas no poder ese niño, aquel que causo todo este desastre, después de todo.

"¿EN QUE MUNDO VIVIMOS?" Las opiniones cambian, las gentes algún día entenderán que el ser humano no cambia, evoluciona.

"Haha, ya veo." aquel que lucha logra, así fue para Horo Horo, el ladrón de sueños sin desearlo, sin saberlo.

**··♥·· FIN ··♥··**

**Por: Asia Black Mizuhara (As-NeKon)**

Si ah gustado hacérmelo saber.

Gracias por leer.

··♥··


End file.
